The present invention is concerned with a lighting device submersible in water to provide illumination, orientation and safety for swimming pools, lakes, or other bodies of water frequented by swimmers, especially by persons swimming under water. By means of a floatation adapter, the lighting device of the instant invention may also be caused to float on the surface of water in an upside down manner in order to provide illumination of the space below.
There are several references of interest which concern themselves with light sources in an aqueous environment, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,085 (Steltzer et al) describes a buoy light designed to float in the water in an upright position so as to be noticable by the mariner, for instance, along an inland waterway. Submersion or under water light operation is nowhere contemplated or desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,913 (Ramme) deals with a lighted bobber for a fishing line so as to make the location of the line visible in the dark. Such lighted bobber is incapable to provide illumination or direction under water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,178 (Uke) discloses a diver's flashlight providing a strongly focused coherent light beam, and it is not designed to illuminate broadly an underwater space.
None of the above mentioned references provide or even anticipate the submersible lighting device of this invention. It is also known that underwater lighting may be provided for swimming pools and the like, such lighting usually being installed permanently and illuminated conventional (e.g. 110 Volt) light bulb, however, depending on materials of construction, manner of installation and maintenance such lighting may be hazardous to swimmers with possible catastrophic consequences.